My life would suck without you Shikamaru
by Ferret of the wind
Summary: Title says it all. It's another one of my song fic's


"my life would such without you" is by Kelly Clarkson

ps I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Whoever said that I Temari would end up with Shikamaru. Is wrong. We can't agree on anything except that we hate each other and that dating each other was a big mistake. A waste of time. When we should have being looking for someone else that understands us. And would be our soul mates. We on the other hand were a match made in he double hockey sticks. We would never be able to work things out. So why did we even start. You were in love with Ino when we started dating. Not me Ino so why did you get my hopes up anyway? Just so you out watch me break. Well sorry to disappoint you but I will not fall. Because of you I don't trust any guy now.

**Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door **

You cheated on me with Ino. You broke my heart over and over again. You it seems just wanted to get in my pants.

You always made promises to me but you never kept one. You told me you loved me. I know now that it was all a lie.

You lied to me over and over again. Now that I am inside my house and you are outside by the door. Where you should stay. You don't deserve to look at me. After what you did to me. I know better now that your love was a lie. You only decide to go out with me since Ino started dating Choji. If she wasn't than you would be trying to win her heart. Not just using mine. You are trying to get me to answer the door. You want to apologize to me again. Hoping I forgive you. You know it won't work. You are not that stupid. You know if you would have to win my trust back. For I am very stubborn and that makes it nearly impossible .Because my trust is hard to get and harder to get back. If not impossible. I know you know that I am home. But I am choosing not to answer the door. Why should I? It's not like you care your just trying to use me again.

**Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me**

Remember when we were fighting and you said that you would be happy with anyone but me and you would not cared if I died? You would go out with a second ugliest girl . Because apparently I am the ugliest girl you have met. I truly hate you pineapple head. All the pain you caused me. I wish I could sue you.

You said you would step on my grave. You would be happy that I was dead. That hurt a lot. Even if you did not mean it. It still cut me deep. I think that was worse than weapon could do to me. I hate you for what you are never going to be forgiven for that,Nara.

**Said you'd never come back But here you are again**

Remember Shikamaru, When you said that you would never come back? When you told me you would be happy if you never seen me again? You said you would be happy without me. Which hurt my already broken heart. I guess that's not true. Another one of your lies. You always lie you know that.

And If it wasn't a lie you would not have made a three day journey. Through the harsh desert of the land of the wind. Just to see me. Which I know is true because if you were here on a mission. Gaara would have known and he would have told 's kind of sad because I won't open the door and I am thinking about letting Kirikirimia attack you. I hate you but since I still love you I won't get Gaara to kill you. Yet that is. No telling what I'll do if you annoy me to much.

**Cuz we belong together now yeah Forever united here somehow yeah **

I love you. I don't want to forgive you but on the other hand I want to and need too.

Everyone makes for a guy with an IQ of 200. You sure do make a lot of them After all its apart of life. I know if I did not have you my life would suck.

Somehow you stole my heart. I know you will never give it back. Because I have asked for it and but you keep it locked up These past few months have been hard without you. I know I am going insane without you. I hope your happy because I dream about you a lot.

Yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you

I know that I love you and I want you back. I know you want me back as well and that you love me. Maybe I'll open the door just a little. Because I have your heart as well as you have mine. I love you and miss you. I really just want to cuddle up to you. Lay in your lap by the warm fire. And let you hold me like your never going to let go of me again. Breath in your scent and fall asleep with you holding on to me.

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too **

I was stupid for telling you to leave me alone forever. To stay away from me or I would kill you.

That I hated you and I never wanted to see you again. I was also wrong for picking a fight with you every chance I got. I know calling you crybaby and lazy butt and telling you that it was your fault that Asuma died. My way of hitting you hard for no reason. And for my way of hitting below the belt. I have a bad temper you know that but your still with me. I know you hate my temper but you love it as well. Because its a part of me. I know that I don't show my other emotions very well. I have two psychopath brothers. I have many faults but you really screwed up too. Like cheating on me,lying to me, and breaking my heart over and over again. I really wish I could kill you sometimes.

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

I learned the hard way. That its hard being without you. It feels like I have lost a piece of me. When your gone that is. I feel like I am nothing. Its hard concentrating on little things. I just simple am lost with out you. I hate it. I never signed up for this!

**Cuz we belong together now Forever united here somehow You got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you**

I hate that I love you. If I was Neji I would say this is destiny and that fate is a jerk. Yet I am not Neji and I know this is not destiny.

You are a thief Shikamaru. You stole my heart. But I am one as well because I stole yours as well. I hate you but my life would suck with out you. Boy I wish we did not have this love/hate relationship. Live would be easier. But life is cruel like that. But that's alright. Because being with you when we are not fighting makes it all worth it.

All the pain I have went through and sadness just seems to go away. When I am around you I feel like I could fly.

**Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go Oh yeah**

Being with you in this love/hate relationship is hard sometimes I think it would be better if we broke up for good. But I can't let you go.I would lose myself If I did. Somehow I find myself wishing you were with me. Every time I tell you I hate you I die a little more inside. I can't think strait without you. But our many fights hurt me. I know they hurt you to. Even when I want to end all of this I know I can't. I am in love with you. I know you love me too. So I guess we are both even.

**Cuz we belong together now Forever united here somehow You got a piece of me And honestly**

Every time we snuggle or kiss I know that I love you and I don't want you to go. When you hold me in your arms I feel safe and at peace. Every time you say you love me. I feel warm in the inside. My heart does not feel cold when you are with me. And that's saying a lot.

There are not many good things about this love/hate relationship. Yet what I love is when we get back together.

I know that everything will one day work out. Because I love you,Shikamaru and love always has away of working things out.

**My life would suck without you**

I'm glad that I have you. If I didn't than I would not know what to do with my life. I love you and will not change my love for you. Because in the end I know we belong together. We know it. Other people know it. Plus your to hard to get ride of. Just like I am. People say we are the couple from you know where but when I am with you. I feel like I am in heaven.


End file.
